


A Mission to Remember

by mariachillin



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachillin/pseuds/mariachillin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Director Maria Hill lets Agent Phil Coulson into her life in a way she never thought imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mission to Remember

Deputy Director Maria Hill lifted her luggage from the trunk of the cab with more difficulty than was necessary. The flight from New York City to Omaha was tiring and annoying as some pot-bellied, middle aged man tried hitting on her the entire flight. Phil Coulson, her traveling companion, had been seated closer to the front, about 5 rows ahead of her, and had apparently slept the entire way. His calmness annoyed her. Director Fury sent them here to locate, question, and possibly apprehend a weapons dealer who was known for selling big guns to bad people.

“Would you like me to carry that, Special Agent Hill?”

“No,” she snapped, mashing her shades onto her face with one hand, struggling with her luggage in the other. “I would not like you to carry it, Special Agent Coulson.”

She didn’t need to look back as she stalked off, past the bellhop and into the hotel, to know that Coulson was smiling that small, Coulson-patented smile. Just knowing he was so calm and collected made her angrier. Maria allowed him to handle the woman at the front desk of the hotel and scowled as he spoke, and dare she thought,  _flirted_  with the bubbly blonde overseeing their check in. She rolled her eyes.

“No, thank  _you_  Mr. Coulson. Here are your—”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you,” Maria cut through as she snatched the key cards from the woman’s hands and marched away with her luggage. She didn’t have time for some brat who grew up with daddy issues and was clearly into older men to flirt and exchange unnecessary pleasantries. They were here on  _business_. There were things to be done; cover stories to be worked out, combed through, and rehearsed. Coulson could come back and play on his own time

Agent Phil Coulson watched, amused, as Maria stormed off toward the elevators. He didn’t know why, but her bad temper was so captivating. If he admitted to himself, her anger alone made her extremely attractive. Many automatically saw her attitude as her being a bitch, but not him. All that pent up anger and rage only showed Coulson how passionate she truly was. He couldn’t imagine what she was like in the sack when she was truly motivated. His eyes glazed over at the thought.

“Pardon me, sir, but your wife seems really rude,” the woman occupying the front desk said, interrupting his less-than-innocent thoughts. Coulson gave her a small laugh.

“Oh, she’s not my wife. She’s just my… partner.”

  1. He smiled. She’d probably be furious. The funny thing about Hill’s anger was how rarely it was directed at him. He’d worked with her for years; the first few were spent were she didn’t ever speak to him at all. Not even when she needed something directly from him. She always went through her secretary or a subordinate to deliver the message. After a few years, she spoke to him occasionally, but it was only ever brief tones, and clipped phrases. A couple years after that, they were able to hold actual conversations and he could even manage to pull a smile out of her every now and then. A proud fact, as he was—quite possibly—the only one able to do so.



After Maria unlocked and opened the door to their room, Coulson walked in behind her, glancing around. Director Fury was no slouch when it came to the two of them. He had actually been kind of weird around them lately and Coulson picked up the distinct impression that Fury wanted to play matchmaker. The thought was enough to make him laugh. If Maria caught on to it, she’d have twin cows. Thankful for the two full sized beds, he threw his carry-on bag on top of the bed on the right and rolled his luggage around to the bedside table. He felt the hairs prickling at the back of his neck and turned around to find Maria peering judgmentally over her large pair of shades.

“Yes?” He quipped curiously.

“How do you know I didn’t want that bed?” She asked haughtily. He smiled.

“Because you favor your left in everything you do, Agent Hill,” he explained easily with a calm shrug. “You wear guns on both hips, but you always go for the one on your left first. You also keep your knife strapped to your right ankle because you like to grab it and use it with your left hand. Whenever you tie your hair up, it always tilts— _just a little_ —to the left side of your head.” He shrugged again, an almost gleeful look on his features at the look on her face. She was hating him pointing out her tells, he could tell. “I just figured you’d want the bed on the left side, is all,” he finished politely.

Maria blinked at Coulson over her shades with expressionless eyes. Her mouth gaped open just a bit and she was literally speechless. How did he know these things? She could understand if he was around her often enough to know these things, but she saw him what, maybe once or twice during the week? And even then, they were in the  _office_  for Christ’s sake. She opened her mouth fully to speak, then closed it again, unsure of wait to say.

“Oh,” was all she managed.

She looked on as he smiled almost smugly and began unpacking his clothes. She didn’t know what it was about this man that just unnerved her and confused her on such an astronomical level. She wasn’t a people person. In fact, one could say she  _hated_  people. She certainly didn’t  _like_  them, at least. Especially if they were useless. But Coulson was… tolerable. More than average, if she was honest with herself… Good thing she wasn’t.

Maria finally moved and also began to unpack her things. She needed to make this trip go by as quickly as possible. She like the potential decisions she’d make in a hotel room alone with him. The sooner she was out of this man’s presence, the better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria lagged behind Coulson into their hotel room three nights later and plopped face first into the bed. She and Coulson had just had the most unexpected turn of events in their mission. They’d gone to see the weapons dealer, Giovanni Washington, and it was as if he was waiting for them. He opened fire before he even opened the door. Maria responded by unholstering her gun as Coulson did the same and kicked in the door. The minutes after that went by with a blur and by the end of it, Washington was dead; a bullet to the chest and a bullet to the head. Maria was proud to say she took the head shot, with Coulson, of course, responsible for the one in his chest. She let out a puff of air into her pillows. It wasn’t that bad a night, but shit, she hadn’t even gotten stretch before chasing that asshole fifteen blocks, she whined internally.

She laid there, stock still, for at least thirty minutes before she heard rustling on the other side of the room and footsteps up to the side of her bed.

“Are you alright, Maria?”

Coulson never called her by her first name. No one did but her father. And that was only when he was too drunk to call her a bitch, slut, tramp, or a failure. It was also whenever he wasn’t complaining about her being still alive or even born at all. So yeah… Pretty much never.

“I’m fine. Back’s a little stiff, but it’s all a part of the job.”

There was a minute of silence. Maria assumed Coulson was still standing beside her bed as she hadn’t heard him walk away. Another half minute and her bed moved as she felt his weight put on it. She was about to look up to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when he straddled the backs of her thighs and began pressing his palms into her shoulder blades. She sat frozen for a good forty two seconds... And then she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. Just as she began to find the nerve to tell him to get the hell away from her, he hit a spot at the middle of her back and she let out a pleased grunt.

“Oh…”

“You’re extremely tense, Maria. When was the last time you actually relaxed?”

“Mmm,” she moaned. “I’m never relaxed.”

Coulson moved his hands up to begin rubbing her neck. “Huh,” he said almost distractedly.

“Wow. You’re… ah… pretty good at this, Coulson.”

“I have quite a bit of practice,” he replied. His hands moved back down to her shoulders. “Is there any part of your shoulders that isn’t knotted?”

Maria laughed lightly. “I doubt it. I can’t remember the last time I had a decent massage.”

Coulson continued to rub her shoulders. “Pity. You could certainly use it.”

“Ah… I know.” She bent her neck down further, pushing her forehead further onto her crossed arms. Coulson’s hands worked themselves further down her spine.

“Dear Lord, it really is just one giant knot.”

“Yes,” Maria hissed. “It really is.”

Coulson smiled from behind her as he continued to work the tension out of her muscles. He loved the little noises she was making. He’d never thought he’d hear those kinds of sounds from her, let alone at his hands. Literally.

“I like that noise,” he said, his smile evident in his voice.

“What noise?”

Coulson moved his hands back over the spot that made her release a particular moan and she did it again. His smile grew wider.

“Yeah… That one.”

“Mmf, Coulson. You’re so good at this. Did I already say that?”

Coulson smirked over her back. “Yes, you did. But I certainly don’t mind hearing it again.”

And he really didn’t. He continued to work diligently over her back, loosening the knots and tension there. As he pressed on, her noises were getting higher pitched and a lot more sensual. His hands were doing the same, moving more slowly over her back, but her shirt was really beginning to be in the way for him.

“Maria… If I asked you to do something, can you assure me you would not cause me bodily harm and not take it the wrong way?”

“As long as you keep doing what you're doing, you can ask me whatever you like.”

“Will you take your shirt off?”

“Will it help you to give me a better massage?”

“Yes.”

She paused and for a minute he worried that she would tell him no.

“Then do it.”

Coulson brought his hands to her sides, under her shirt, and lifted it slowly. His fingers grazed her sides as well as the sides of her breasts as he lifted completely over her head. He noted her catch of breath as he did so, but he reminded himself that it was just a massage and that that was as far as it was going. He went back to working at her shoulders, his palms moving more easily against her smooth skin. Maria purred like a kitten.

“What do you think people would say if they saw you like this?” Coulson asked curiously.

Maria chuckled, her back vibrating under his hands as she did so. “Oh God, I can’t even imagine.”

“I know,” he quirked amusedly . “The ever stoic Maria Hill actually marginally relaxed.” He clicked his tongue as he ran a fist down her spine.

“Ohhhmmmfff,” she purred. “Yesss, they would have a field day.”

Coulson leaned down, pressing into her back momentarily to whisper in her ear. “I won’t tell.”

A shiver passed through Maria at his closeness as she sucked in a tiny gasp. Her body was reacting so strongly to him, like it was no longer in her control. All she could think of was how unprofessional she must sound. 

“That’s… more than I could ask for.”

She felt Coulson’s lips graze the spot where her shoulder met her neck before he pulled back and stroked his hands against her lower back. She whimpered slightly.

"How does that feel?"

Maria could barely breathe. He was so good with his hands.

"Oh God, that feels so good. Please don't stop..."

Coulson pressed hard on her lower back, leaning in close to her to get a better angle. His head was right behind her neck, slowly working his hands up. She moaned deeply, unable to hold it in.

"Coulson, son of a bitch..."

She breathed in deeply as her back arched into the bed. His lips grazed her neck when she arched her back and she tilted her head to the side, biting her lip. She was unsure of how to react to his lips touching her again. Coulson's hands froze for a second at her reaction.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Maria rambled on quickly.

He kept working on her back in silence for a moment.

"....How okay?"

"Mmm..." She let her lip go slowly. "...Very okay."

Still working on her back, Coulson slowly leaned in and kissed her neck again, much softer and more genuinely.

"Ahhh, Coulson... " She placed both of her hands on the bed, gripping the sheets above her head, and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. He slowly tapered off of rubbing her back, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing lightly as he softly kissed up to behind her ear. Maria lifted her back, trying to get closer to him.

"Oh..."

Coulson bent lower to whisper in Maria's ear.

"You make beautiful noises, Miss Hill."

She whimpered into the sheets.

"You help... A lot."

  1. After a few moments, he broke the kiss to look at her, judging her expression. Maria opened her eyes slowly, but not all the way.



"What?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Maria looked down, feeling more than a little vulnerable. It was incredibly uncharacteristic of her.

"...Wasn't that bad if you ask me," she said softly.

"This is a very slippery slope, Miss Hill."

"Is it...? What exactly is "this"?"

"Kissing a drop-dead gorgeous—shirtless—woman that I work with, have seen at her best and her worst, and yet still am attracted to, in a hotel bed."

"Ah, I see," she conceded. "A slippery slope indeed. But not one you would be going down alone..."

"Is that... a slide you'd be willing to take?"

Maria shrugged. "I haven't hit you yet, have I?"

"You haven't initiated anything yet either," he retorted.

"What would like me to do, Coulson? Throw myself on top of you and tell you to fuck me as hard as you can? I almost figured my lack of resistance would be enough.”

“I just don't want to take advantage…”

“Of who? Me?” Maria looked as if the idea was comical.

“Don't give me that.” Coulson leaned up to look down at her seriously, his palms flat on either side of her head. “You're not exactly the most welcoming person in the world. I don't want to have caught you in a moment of weakness, if you're feeling lonely or stressed and just don't want to say no.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I'm not lonely, or stressed, or as  _weak_  as every man in SHIELD assumes I  _must_  be since I spend most of my days alone. It is, however, nice to know you agree with them.”

“I didn't mean it like that. Everyone gets lonely and stressed sometimes.”

Maria huffed her bangs out of her face. “I'm fine, Coulson. If this is not what you want, then feel free to carry on with whatever you were doing before you decided to come over here and  _release my tension_ …”

She looked away from him, crossing her arms over her breast. Without another word, Coulson grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, kissing her hard. Maria gasped in surprise, but recovered quickly. She snaked a hand into his hair, running her fingers through his scalp. She moaned into his lips as she ran her tongue along between them, balling her other hand in a fist into his shirt.

Coulson smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her deeply. He couldn’t believe that he was kissing the Deputy Director. Her arms pulled him closer as she tugged his bottom lip gently through her teeth. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted himself enough to spread her legs and settle himself in between them. Maria slipped her wrists from his hands and her arms snaked around his neck as she pressed further against him, the friction through just her bra sending a shiver through her body.

He kept a hand in her hair and let his other slip down to shakily unclasp her bra. She helped him to get it off, pressing her hard nipples into the fabric of his shirt.

“Ah,” she crooned softly.

He kissed slowly down her neck and over her shoulders, moving his hands to her hips as he kissed her breasts and licked over a nipple. Her back arched into him, a shiver passing through her. She really knew how to make him feel like he was doing everything right. With every move he made, she melted further into his body like she was putty in his hands. He continued kissing between her breasts and slowly trailed a line of kisses down to her belly button.

“ Coulson, oh fu—”

Maria gasped when he got to her belly button. His guess was that it was a sensitive spot for her. Her hand rested at the back of his head, her nails scrapping into his scalp as he grinned into her skin and swirled his tongue into her belly button.

“Unf, God…”

She let her head fall back as she sank further into the pillows. Coulson continued kissing lower down her abdomen until he reached her pants, pinching the button open with his teeth. His hands back on her hips, he tugged down her pants. Lifting up, she helped him get her pants off. She looked down at him with hooded eyes and bit her lip.

“This is okay, right?” Coulson asked as he folded her pants and put them neatly on the nightstand, then scooted between her legs. She put her feet up on either side of him and met his eyes.

“If it's okay with you, then it's okay with me.”

Coulson gave her a quick smile before resuming kissing where he left off, moving onto her thigh—just kissing—gently, studying every inch of her. He heard her whimper.

“Coulson...”

In a playful mood, he looked up at her with his trademark grin of patience. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Fuck, Coulson! Yeah,” she bit out sarcastically. “You can...”

Chuckling, Coulson grinned obligingly and moved one hand between her legs, pulling her panties aside, then changing his mind and pulling them down and off her legs, folding them and putting them on top of her pants. He took his sweet time, moving back between her legs and kissing her over her entrance.

Maria’s breath caught in hope when he pulled them aside, but she grit her teeth impatiently as he took his time, huffing out puffs of air every now and again. She rolled her eyes as he folded her underwear, but when his lips touched her entrance, all was forgotten.

“Ohh... Yess...

Coulson was only amused by Maria's not-so-patient waiting, and seriously debated making her wait a little while longer but did not. He thrust his tongue into her folds, slowly licking up and over her clit. She cried out at the contact, her hand flying to his head. She brought her leg to rest on his shoulder as she rocked her hips, probably seeking more attention on her clit. Coulson loved how impatient she was in sharp contrast to his loving to take his time. It was perfect, and it was nice knowing he had a way to control her. He shook his head a little, amused at her reactions, but obliged her body language and flicked his tongue up and down quickly over her clit.

“Fuck, Coulson...”

He moved his tongue down momentarily to thrust inside of her, shifting forward to thrust deeper before resuming flicking his tongue over her clit, moving one hand to rub a finger over her slit before pushing it into her, his other hand on her hip. He dug further into her when she made a particularly pleasurable noise.

“Ahh, ahhhh. “

She grinded into his lips as she moaned in pleasure.

“Coulson, oh my God, yes, please don't sto—”

Maria let out a gasp as a particular wave of pleasure hit her. Coulson was so absolutely  _wonderful_  at this it scared her to think about who he’d been practicing on. She cried out as he moved a second finger into her, pushing them upwards toward her belly button, still flicking his tongue over her clit. She felt her legs quiver a little, and then more so the further his fingers penetrated her. Grabbing the back of his head roughly, she thrust her hips up as another quiver took ahold of her body.

Coulson could feel her getting closer and licked slowly in a circle around her clit, slowing down just to torture her, even slowing the movements of his fingers.

“Fuckkkk!” *

Coulson couldn’t hide his smirk as she let out an annoyed noise and looked up to find her eyes narrowed down at him, trying to push his head while simultaneously trying to get closer to him. He could see she was on the verge of begging. He looked up at her with his eyes, bright and obviously smiling—no—smirking, as his tongue laved down slowly.

Maria let out a strangled breath, and bit her lip to keep from making another sound, almost drawing blood. She breathed in and out raggedly, pleading with her eyes, refusing to do so with her lips. He moved his face back slightly, rubbing her clit agonizingly light and slow with his thumb.

“You're getting frustrated with me,” he said, still smirking.

“No, no,” Maria lied quickly. “Of course not,” she moaned, giving him the sexiest face she could muster.

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear it,” he demanded as he rubbed even  _slower_.

Her breath caught and she paused before giving up. She closed her eyes, embarrassed to submit.

“God, Coulson. I want you to fuck me... I want you to make me cum!” She cried loudly.

She watched his smile grow wider with hooded eyes.

“Was that so hard?”

Before she could answer, he thrust his fingers into her harder, moving his face back as his lips ghosted over her.

“I want you to finish for me.... I want to taste it.... please...”

He continued flicking his tongue over her clit, working his fingers over her g-spot. She cried out, both hands gripping the sheets so hard her fingers were pale.

“Oh, yes! Yesss!”

She rode his fingers and tongue as she got closer and closer. Her body shook violently as her orgasm hit her hard.

Coulson slowed down and pulled his fingers out of her, kissing her belly button before crawling over her. He looked into Maria’s eyes and noted the pure lust shining through in them. He smiled at her as she came down from her orgasm. Wasting almost no time, her hand snaked in between them, working to get his zipper down.

“You don't.... have to...” Oh, but he wanted her to. So badly. He swallowed as she slid his belt off. His pants were next. Instead of folding them this time, he simply kicked them off to the floor.

Maria flipped them over as soon as his pants were off and slid her body languidly down his. He was already rock hard for her. She took his cock into her slender fingers and swirled her tongue easily around the tip.

“No... no... please... please, I need to be in you,” he panted as his head lolled back.

Maria smirked around him as she took him into her mouth anyway, letting her tongue lick flatly on the underside and looking up at him with a smug expression that clearly read  _you'll just have to wait, then_ or could be read as  _payback first bitch_.

“I'm...Oh…” He ran a hand gently through her hair. “I'm not going to last... unfff...”

Maria sucked him firmer before pulling him out of her mouth and licking her tongue from the base to the tip, moistening her lips before sucking gently on the head, wrapping her tongue around it again.

“Oh, Maria…”

Coulson stroked her hair with his hand, ridiculously hard and breathing in deep, long gasps. He hadn’t expected this from her, but there was no way he was stopping her. The thought of how she learned to do this passed through his mind, but it was gone as quick as it arrived as she pumped a fist around him and continued to suck his cock.

Maria loved the response she was getting. She was rusty in this area, but she obviously still had it. She flicked her tongue lightly over the slit, tasting the precum there.

“Please.... _please_ ,” he begged easily, his free hand grasping at anything, falling onto the bed and digging his fingertips into the sheets. She moaned over him, the humming vibrating her lips over his cock as she took her fingers to gently massage his sack. Coulson’s head rolled back again.

“Maria, yes,” he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut hard, trying to fight back the urge to finish because it had been a while and he was out of practice. “God…”

Unable to take anymore herself, she popped him out of her mouth and crawled over him to kiss him deeply. Coulson sighed in relief and returned the kiss eagerly. His hands went to her hips as he pulled her down, entering her with a strained hiss. Maria moaned into his lips.

“You feel amazing,” he grunted as he began pumping in and out of her, so ready to get her off again so he could off, himself.

“Oh God, Phil,  _oh_ , yesss!”

Maria panted heavily over him, his name falling repeatedly from her lips. She leaned her body over as he fucked her hard and laid her forehead on his shoulder. She could feel the pressure building up all over again in the pit of her stomach as her walls began to contract around him.

Coulson continued to thrust into her, his moans coming out, pleading and praising her, into her neck.

“Phil... I'm so…  _oh_ … so close. Pleasedon’tstop.”

He pulled her closer, pounding into to her with both hands on her hips, almost not breathing, he was so focused.

“Yes. Yesss. YESSS!!! Oh, Philphilphilphilphilll!” Her walls contracted around him as she came for the second time.

Coulson wasn’t far behind. He let out a trembling breath and thrust a few more times before he looked down at her and came as well. He breathed heavily and pulled out of her slowly before rolling over to lay beside her.

“It's been a while for me,” she said after a few moments passed.

“Me too,” he replied. “Thank you.”

Maria stared at the ceiling trying her hardest not to feel like some cheap whore at his words. She’d just had some of the best sex in her life. With Coulson, of all people. It almost made sense, really. She’d been lusting after him for years, it almost seemed inevitable.

“Are you all properly relaxed now?” He cut through her thoughts.

She sighed. “... I think so.”

“Good,” he said as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and wrap an arm around her waist. “We should get some rest. And then we should get some food.” He paused for a moment to look at her. “And then… we should talk about what just happened.”

“Mhm,” was all Maria could manage. She was already half asleep.

End~


End file.
